Sly and the chocolate factory
by slyfan123
Summary: An old story i wrote. What if four very different people won a gold ticket to a chocolate factory? one shot.


Hi. It's me Cristina, again! This time, since I never saw the movie, I'm only writing a oneshot chapter of Charlie and the chocolate factory. I hate to leave my public unsatisfied, but that's life for you.

What would happen if four very different people were to discover a ticket to one of the happiest places on earth (and I'm not talking about Disneyland)? Here it is, yo:

Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie and the chocolate factory or Sly cooper and friends, but I do own, Kelani and Sneak.

Sly and the chocolate factory

Location:

Interpol police station

Valentine's day

One beautiful February morning, a certain fox stepped into her office, exhausted, just to be greeted by another certain lioness, already comfy on the small couch.

"Carmelita!" she exclaimed, with gorgeous glistening eyes and a gleaming smile.

"Kelani" Carmelita responded dryly. She stared at the lioness, up and down. Kelani's paws were crowded with many gifts of adoring co-workers and friends, and for this special holiday, she had decided to wear an all red attire. Yes, my young friends, the works: Kelani wore a short sleeve red shirt, with a photo of a rubber duck on the front, and underneath that she wore a white, long sleeved shirt. Red pants covered her legs, and she even bought new red shoes, for the occasion. This sickened Carmelita, for this vixen found Valentine's Day as nothing more than a marketing holiday.

"Look at all this stuff I got!" Kelani boasted, signaling to her arms overflowing with chocolate boxes, cards, and flowers.

"Yay."

"And what did you get, Carmelita?"

"Do you really want to know?" she placed her paws on her hips. Carmelita asked in a very pissed yet sarcastic way.

"Oh my goodness!" Kelani gasped. " You didn't get anything did you? It's probably cause they're afraid of you." Kelani whispered the last three words, not wanting to stir anything up, whether it be Carmelita's temper or somebody else's.

The sardonic vixen raised a lovely brow, and she walked around her desk to open a cabinet. Pouring out of the cabinet were tons of cards, chocolates, and flowers, much like Kelani's own. Kelani gaped at this, suddenly feeling stupefied.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

Kelani changed the subject to avoid being more humiliated. "Well, my very accomplished friend, today being the very special day that it is, I thought I should get my very best friend a present!"

"Then go find the chief." She nodded diagonally to the door.

"No silly, you!"

Suddenly touched by Kelani's concern, Carmelita walked over to Kelani, and was about to grab the outermost box sticking out of the many in Kelani's paws, until Kelani voraciously pulled it toward herself.

"No this is mine. That's yours," she said, signaling to a chocolate bar placed on Carmelita's desk.

She turned around, just to lower her attention to a single wrapped chocolate bar. "Oh wow, a Billy Bonka bar. I'm so touched by your lack of concern."

"I knew you'd like it. Happy valentine's day, Carmelita!"

Carmelita carelessly opened unwrapped the bar, which revealed a golden ticket. She lifted it up in unexpressed awe.

"Wow, a ticket to be admitted into the wondrous chocolate factory, with a free tour of the factory by Billy Bonka himself." She read every word dully, yet inside she couldn't admit she was a little staggered.

Kelani looked over to where Carmelita was standing; now wishing she had kept the bar for herself. She pursed her red lips and got up, with the gifts still in paw.

"OOOO, a golden ticket. You want it?" she asked automatically, envious of Carmelita's fortunateness.

"I guess so." The vixen and lioness stood there for a good minute, admiring the beauty of the golden, luminous ticket.

**So that was it, the very first ticket was found by Inspector Carmelita fox.**

--------Divider, uhhhhh. :drools: ---------------

"Where is it?" the raccoon mumbled to herself, as she frantically searched through a hole in the floor from the floorboard she removed. Her paw patted the bottom of the small pit in great frustration.She made a funny face as she thought of more places to look as her cheek was pressed down on the cold hardwood floor. When she heard the doorknob turn, She practically had a heart attack. Struggling to remove her arm from the hole, she just got more stuck, as if she was playing with a finger trap.

Opening the door was the master thief himself, Sly cooper, unsurprised at the female raccoon's attempt to snack down on chocolate on Valentine's Day, nonetheless.

Horror stricken, the raccoon exclaimed out, "I'm not looking through Murray's candy stash!"

"Wow, Sneak, I'm appalled." Sly spoke, looking down in the darkness of the room at the female. He stepped completely inside the room, and the light from the hallway reached out to Sneak in beams, as it created a silhouette of Sly's handsome build. "You went into Murray's room, and attempted to steal his candy from his secret candy stash,"

"But-" Sneak protested.

"Without me?" Sly finished, grinning.

Sneak smiled with relief, and Sly slinked over and kneeled beside her.

"You see, I'm kind of stuck."

"Uh, Sneak?"

"What?"

Sly pointed to Sneak's hand, holding the candy bar lengthwise, which made it impossible to pull out the bar from the hole held **that** way.

Sneak twisted her wrist and pulled the bar up.

There was an akward silence.

"It's a Billy Bonka bar."

"What??!!" Sneak examined the bar, finding out for sure that it indeed was a Billy Bonka bar, and she dropped it to claw her way back into the hole.

"Is that it??!!"

Over the rustling of Sneak ruffling through empty candy bags and candy wrappers, Sly picked up the bar and opened it for himself, watching as a gold coupon fell from the fold and caught his eye.

"Well well, looks like we won something.

Sneak's head popped up like "More candy?"

"Actually, we did."

"Yoink." Sneak snatched the coupon from Sly and read the coupon,

CONGRATULATIONS!

YOU HAVE JUST BEEN CHOSEN TO JOIN A TOUR OF THE INFAMOUS, WONDROUS CHOCOLATE FACTORY, GUIDED BY BILLY BONKA HIMSELF!!

LEARN HOW THE BARS ARE MADE AND PACKAGED

GET FREE SAMPLES!! 

JUST PRESENT THIS COUPON AT THE ENTRACE.

DIRECTIONS ON BACK

(OFFER EXPIRES 2/23/07)

Sneak held the ticket against her chest.

"Sly, I know that you would never ever steal glory from me-and being the polite, handsome, talented..."

Sly could care less for the prize, but he didn't stop Sneak from gassing him up with compliments, for he knew that she thought that he wanted it.

"Keep going."

"...smart, gentleman that you are, I would gladly accept accept this ticket on your behalf."

"Sneak-"

"You dont need to say it yourself," Sneak rose her free paw up to Sly's face.

"-Except I think you should give the ticket to Murray. It is his chocolate bar."

With a look of insult, Sneak immediately got up.

"Well, who cares what you think?! Its my chocolate, I stole it myself; If he wanted it so badly, Murray should have gotten his fat-"

Sneak slammed the door behind herself, still ranting.

Sly was still in the dark room, kneeling. He sighed.

**There you have it, the second ticket unofficially claimed by Sneak Montgomery.**

------------------------------------------------------------------

well, unfortunetly for all of you guys, this is just a one hit wonder. I thought of it when the movie came out(which was only like, years ago) and I got lazy and never finished it. Who are the 2 other people? You be the judge.

Dont forget to check out Sly meets his maker and Untitled, my fanfic for kingdom hearts 2!!!


End file.
